1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a configuration in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
During a connection procedure, a radio link failure (RLF) or a handover failure (HOF) may occur. Occurrence of the radio link failure or the handover failure has dependency on configurations that a user equipment (UE) uses to communicate with an eNodeB (eNB), such as a discontinuous reception (DRX) configuration or a measurement configuration. For instance, if a DRX length is set to a large vale in the DRX configuration, a handover failure rate would increase in some cases. Or, if a time-to-trigger is set to a large value in the measurement configuration, a handover failure rate would increase in some cases.
Accordingly, there is need to prevent occurrence of a radio link failure or a handover failure using a received configuration.